


Write my letter, feel much better.

by cookingjoollooker



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, just girlfriends, slight mention of ren 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookingjoollooker/pseuds/cookingjoollooker
Summary: Ann feels a little different after spending time with makoto,,just a quick one shot of my favourite girls,, god they are such a comfort ship i love them so sososo much
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Write my letter, feel much better.

Makoto chucked. “how about we get something to eat before we go home for the night?” 

That night changed everything. it made Ann question a lot more, was it normal to want to look a little longer at the student council president? perhaps it was just because she cared for her they had gotten closer that night. They were friends now. that’s all it was. 

Ann stared at her ceiling as she thought of what had happened after them apologising. How Makoto teased Ann for eating quickly and getting cream on her nose, Ann softly smiled to herself.

Even in the metaverse things felt different. when fighting beside Makoto, Ann felt happy? but she felt happy fighting anyway. After all, they were changing the world for the better. they were just rid of the scummy adults in the world. Once in a safe room Ann would strike up a conversation with Makoto, perhaps she was just happy to have another girl in the group. maybe that’s all it was. 

As time went on. Makoto tried to subtly flirt with Ann but the blonde was just not catching on. with every compliment she just smiled and called Makoto a good friend, Makoto just brushed it off and continued like normal. she would just keep trying until Ann noticed her that’s all. 

//// time skip for like idk snsjjkama okumura palace?? bare with me ///

Ann had just got home. she was tired from exploring the palace today. she had the entire house to herself with her parents being on some trip again.

Ann had taken a shower and was now brushing her hair after drying it. she slipped into some pyjamas before she had an idea, the past few months,, she had realised something. she preferred to look at Makoto rather than Ren or Ryuji. she constantly imagined waking up to see the council president next to her. She thought of going on more trips to get Sweets and desserts while holding Makoto's hand. She pulled out some paper and a pen. she would write a letter to Makoto, Ann figured Makoto would hopefully like that.

///

Makoto hadn’t expected to receive a letter for her, especially Ann. the blonde had asked to meet her in the student council room just like when she had apologised, but this time when she sat down Ann just pushed a letter in her direction.

Makoto opened it.

“Dear Makoto,

If you're receiving this, please be proud of me. this is really embarrassing,, but i haven’t been honest with you the past months. well not since the time we were in the student council room. You see, I have a feeling that I'm different. well i guess you knew that haha. you see. I have fantasies about having a relationship with a girl. This girl she’s really kind. she can be a bit strict sometimes but that’s only because she cares about the others around her so much, and she has the prettiest eyes and the warmest smile, and it’s adorable to see her caught up in a book,, without her i wouldn't be as strong now. i’m sure you’ve guessed that i’m talking about you already. you’re smart like that. after reading this if you never want to see me again that’s fine! i’ll leave the phantom thieves and I won't talk to you again. but i’m really hoping that instead you’d like to go get crêpes or something again.

Ann <3 (just in case i was too chicken to give it in person hehe)”

Makoto looked up into her eyes “Ann,, i had no idea you felt this way. i just thought you didn’t like me, i mean i flirted with you so many times and you just didn’t notice..”

“Maybe you’re bad at flirting” Ann teased. “and,, i didn’t realise,, i’m sorry Makoto.”

She shook her head “no, it’s okay you don’t have to apologise. i’d rather you didn’t actually.” she smiled

“So, um about those crêpes? Do you want to get them? or do you want me to leave,”

“Don’t be so silly. of course i want to go with you.” she smiled.

Ann looked surprised and stood up “hey- are you serious??”

Makoto nodded. “of course. it’s a date~”

Ann smiled “of course it is!! i mean i knew you were going to say yes. i was just acting!!”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say.” she smiled. the two left holding eachothers hands.


End file.
